rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghira Belladonna
Chieftain Ghira Belladonna is Blake Belladonna's father, Kali Belladonna's husband, the former High Leader of the White Fang and the current chieftain of Menagerie. Appearance Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a thick beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark-violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractible panther claws in his fingertips. When preparing for his speech in "Unforeseen Complications", Ghira is seen wearing a pair of reading glasses with round lenses. Past He had a shorter beard during his days as High Leader. He wore an open dark violet vest with white fur trim that shows his chest. A pair of long, extended fingerless gloves reached his upper arms, and he wore beige pants and brown leather boots. In addition, he wore an original white fang emblem pin attached to a few leather straps and shoulder pads. Personality Ghira's great size contributes to his ability to be intimidating, which he utilizes from time to time. However, Ghira is good-hearted, clearly doting on his family and enjoying a good laugh. His brusque attitude can be both impulsive and controlled. When he gets angry with himself for forgetting a meeting, he pounds his fist on the table and needs to be soothed by his wife. When being given upsetting information, however, he merely uses words and expression to convey his seriousness. He can also be blunt, such as when he directly tells Sun Wukong that he does not like him. Ghira is a seasoned leader, knowing when it is wise or advantageous to speak, but also knowing when it is better to let others to take the stage. This can be seen in permitting his daughter to speak on behalf of all Faunus to the entirety of Menagerie following the White Fang's assault on his home. Powers and Abilities Ghira is fairly adept at hand-to-hand combat as shown in "Alone Together". Together with his guards, he is able to fight against the assault on his home. He is strong enough to throw White Fang soldiers about like ragdolls, take a fireball and wind blast from the Albain brothers point-blank without fatigue and when enraged, enters a berserker state of sorts. Though he does not typically wield a weapon, he is skilled at throwing spears; he pins Corsac Albain to a wall by the Faunus' hood. He also has a good tolerance to pain as he was able to shrug off being stabbed deeply in the back. Since he is the former leader of the White Fang and left to become the chieftain of the entire settlement on Menagerie, it is reasonably presumed that he has good leadership qualities. He also seems to be a skilled orator and is shown to be experienced at giving speeches in "Unforeseen Complications". Trivia *His first name alludes to Bagheera from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book, which is all the more evident as his successor to the White Fang leadership, Sienna Khan, may allude to Shere Khan from the same story. **घिरा (Anglicized as Ghira) is Hindi for "surrounded" while غير (Anglicized as Ghira) is Arabic for "change". *Bella donna means "fair lady" or "beautiful woman" in Italian, and is also the name of a toxic plant, commonly known as deadly nightshade. It also commonly bears purple bell-shaped flowers, which lends to his Aura color. Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:White Fang Category:Menagerie Militia Category:Belladonna Family